Back in Time- A WordGirl fanfiction
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Becky aka WordGirl is sent back in time, where she must rely on the Villains to help her! And maybe she'll learn something about them she never knew before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Children Villains?

Becky wasn't sure what had happened! One minute she was fighting Doctor Two Brains, who for the moment had teamed up with Mr. Big (She couldn't help but laugh as Mr. Big tried to use mind control on the Doc's second brain) The next she was sucked into a big purple circle! She twisted her head to check her surroundings, it looked like her town, only things looked newer, and a few roads that were perfectly paved were cracked.

She put a hand to her headband readjusting it as she stood up, she was confused as to why she was no longer in her WordGirl clothing, She ignored the stares of a few people as they passed her. They were probably wondering where on earth she came from!

Becky decided it best to fly up and see what had happened, she ignored the fact that Huggy wasn't with her. "Word Up!" She shouted jumping but she landed smack onto the ground, "Woah! Are you ok?" a voice behind her made Becky jump up, "What?" She yelped.

The person behind her was a tall thin boy of about thirteen or fourteen, his brown hair flopped over his pale face, "What were you doing?" He questioned raising an eyebrow, slowly he brought a sandwich to his mouth, "I was um..." Becky tried to think of some excuse, besides the fact that she sucked at excuses she found it hard to think at all! "It doesn't matter," The boy said rolling his eyes but a smile remained on his face (He chewed fast!)

Becky could have sworn she'd seen this boy before, she brushed dirt off of her skirt blushing, "Um, my names Steven," The boy put out a hand also blushing, "Becky," Becky replied putting out her own hand, something at the back of her mind was screaming at her to remember where she had seen this kid! "Have we met?" She decided to go for it, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Steven raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so... Nope I never forget a face," he said finally biting into his sandwich. Becky let out a small sigh, "Ok, well bye!" She walked away quickly leaving a confused Steven behind her.

Becky sat on the park bench, her addled brain not registering the lack of the tree her school had planted, she fiddled with her skirt absentmindedly talking to herself, "What's going on? I can't fly," Her eyes widened in horror, "Pompous! Enigmatic! Elated!" She smiled, "Thank goodness!"

"You're weird."

Becky turned to see a blonde boy sitting next to her on the bench, he looked to be about sixteen, "Thanks," Becky said affronted, she crossed her arms.

"You're welcome," He smirked, Becky couldn't help but notice his clothing was more then a little bit ragged. It was a suite, a dirty old red tie tucked into the graying fabric, "I've never seen you before," The teen said running a hand through his hair, "I'm new," She lied.

The teen pulled a backpack from off his shoulder, "If you don't mind, I come here to study every day," He said a little tersely, "Oh, sorry!" Becky scooted away but she couldn't help but peer at the books he was pulling out of his bag. They were mostly about business but one appeared to be about mind control!

"What's your name?" She questioned holding her breath, "Uh," He bit his bottom lip, "Just call me... Mr. Big!"

Becky stood up, "What?!" She yelped, something small bumped into the back of her legs and she heard a barrage of giggles, she turned, "Chuck!"

A chubby boy of about three or four years old looked up at her, his face shaped like a sandwich. An older boy with a crust-less sandwich shaped head ran up to him, "Chuck!" He laughed and the small boy grabbed the other's ankles, "She wan into me Bwent!" he giggled. Becky's eyebrows could not raise any higher, "Chuck?!"

She stepped away from the three boys her heart beating fast, "Are you ok?" Brent asked worriedly, "I'm fine!" She shouted her voice way higher then normal, "Fine, just fine!" she backed up into someone else!

"Hey!"

An elderly woman, or a younger Granny May shouted,

"Ah!"

Becky ran for it.

(I know this is short, and such. But I'm going to make this into like three chapters, and hopefully I'll figure out how to get some character stuff into it!

*P.s. doesn't a three year old Chuck sound adorable? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Evil?

Becky sat alone in the forest where her ship was yet to crash, everything made sense now! The roads hadn't been paved yet, Steven was Doctor Steven Boxleitner! She couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see the Doc back to his old (or younger) self!  
Becky played with her skirt trying to think, obviously the purple thing was some sort of hole in time and she got sucked into it. But how was she supposed to get back? She shook her head at the idea of staying in this time!  
Though she could do so much for the people… Oh, but her powers were gone! She grabbed her knees, "I wish Huggy were here," She mumbled to herself.

After about ten minutes she decided she would have to get up and do something, part of her was curious as to what the town was like before she came along, were they fraught with crime? But almost all of the villains were still children! She walked her way to town; she noticed as she passed the park that Mr. Big was still working at the park engrossed in three different books at once, and Chuck and Brent were having an only sandwich picnic. Right now she found it hard to believe these people would become hardened criminals! (Well, maybe Mr. Big and Chuck weren't the greatest definition of hardened)  
She kept walking, until finally she noticed something interesting! A man who looked like a shorter version of The Butcher in a weird outfit was standing in front of the jewelry store! Becky immediately identified him as the Butcher's dad Kid Potato, "Alright, that's it!" He shouted, "I'm getting tired of this boy, why can't you take orders?" he questioned and Becky realized another person, though how she missed him she wasn't sure considering he was several feet taller than his father. The Butcher!  
He looked rather unhappy as he listened to his father talk; he looked to be about seventeen or maybe older. "Pop!" He finally interrupted, "I want to do my own thing, I think now's the best time!" He said this delicately so as not to upset the older man, "Now that's gratitude for ya!" Kid potato remarked, "After all I've done for you Henry?"  
Henry? Becky was taken aback, how could she have not known his name? _But she was a hero_, she reminded herself, _He was a villain! You're not supposed to care! _ She couldn't tear her eyes away from the younger Butcher, or Henry, _call him Henry!_  
She bit her bottom lip, if she went in now she could probably stop him from becoming The Butcher! Convince him he'd be better served somewhere else. But she didn't move.

"Done for me? All you've done is taken me out of school to do something I never wanted to!" He shouted.  
Becky couldn't stand it any longer! She walked away hurriedly but of course she wasn't looking where she was going and *Smack!* She ran into a tall thin figure, "Doc!" She yelped, Steven had fallen onto his back, he pulled himself to his feet dusting off his brown pants, "Oh, it's you again! You're very accident prone aren't you?" He smiled. Becky blushed, "Sorry," she said shyly.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked after a few minutes of Becky staring into space, she blinked, "What? No! Everything's fine!" She said in a voice way too high to be normal, Steven raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Ok! See you," And he walked away.  
It was getting very hard not to run into Villains, but then again it was the same in her time too, there were a lot of them! She would have to find somewhere with no distractions, in town of course. She didn't want to think while in the forest especially if it got dark!  
As she walked towards the sandwich shop she noticed a newspaper in the trash, she grabbed it reading the headline-

**Prince Charming dead and gone?**

**Prince Charming, the thief with the power to hypnotize all women has disappeared! The people have been terrorized by this Villain ever since he appeared two years ago the woman of this town have been reduced to giggling school girls, but today they all stand firm in saying "We hated him, thank goodness he's gone"  
The police don't know what made him disappear. Witnesses say they saw him convincing a woman "Evaline Question" To give him the money in the safe when some purple thing appeared and sucked him into it! He was never seen again.**

Becky turned the page, there didn't appear to be anything else then her eyes found a small article in the corner-

**Steven Boxlietner- Kid genius**

"That's it!"

(Sorry if the ages don't seem right, I'm just guessing here! I have some character stuff going on but it wouldn't make sense if Becky just butting herself into other's lives. Also, thank you for reviewing I can feel my self-esteem rising!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – You're a genius!

Becky held tight to the newspaper as she walked. She knew how to get back to her time! She walked in the direction that Steven had gone hoping she would run into him again, but after some time she realized he was gone!  
She had made her way to the edge of town, where a mansion sat on a large plot of land, "When did that get there?!" She asked herself. Though she figured the better question to ask was, what happened to it?  
The building must have been destroyed before she came to earth, but why? Without thinking she continued to walk finding herself at the gate surrounding, "Hello?" She called, wondering what the heck she was doing. Maybe she could get information on where the Doc lived. Suddenly a somewhat familiar voice buzzed through a small speaker, "Yeah?"  
It sounded like a child, "Hi, I'm new in town," She supplied, "And I'm trying to meet everyone!" She couldn't help but give a satisfied smile, she knew lying was wrong but she was getting good at it! "Be right wham- _there_ I mean," came the reply.  
Did he just say be right… Wham?! The gate clicked open as a child of about ten or twelve years old walked towards it, his red hair was combed and gelled tight to his head and he was wearing a sweater vest, "Yeah?" He asked again.  
"Hi, Becky Botsford!" Becky smiled. The boy let out a long suffering sigh, "Nice to meet you," His tone was horribly bland. "Reginald," He put out a large hand grabbing hers with a tight grip. If Becky wasn't a Lexiconian she thought her hand might have been crushed! Obviously under his button up shirt he was well muscled.  
Becky knew she had to tread carefully, if she asked outright where Steven Boxleitner lived he might get suspicious. "Hey, I was just reading the newspaper about this Prince Charming," She said trying to start the conversation on a different note, "Yeah?" Reginald asked his eyes opening a bit more and a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, "Isn't he cool?" he asked.  
"Um, yeah!" She lied, he sounded horrible not cool! Reginald smiled, "I mean, he uses his powers and I bet his parents are very proud of him!"  
She seriously doubted that but she smiled nodding, "Do... Do you have powers?" She asked, she couldn't help but think this boy reminded her of someone! "Yes, but I am forbidden to use them," He said this with scorn embedded in his voice, "Show me!" Becky said, she wanted to know who he was. Reginald pondered this for a moment, "Wham!" He suddenly shouted smashing his fists together and causing a large wave at the gate causing it to smash to pieces. Becky's mouth dropped open, "Whammer?!" "Who?" Reginald, or the Whammer raised an eyebrow. "Nothing! Wow that was amazing," Becky clapped her hands feeling slightly uneasy, "Really?" Reginald asked. Becky couldn't help but give a smile; his original name was Reginald was it? But she remembered she had a purpose for being here. "You know what else I was reading about?" she started, "Steven Boxleitner! He's supposed to be some kid genius or something right?"  
Reginald nodded, "Yeah, I went to his house once. He's got a lab in his basement!"  
Becky nodded; good he knew where the Doc lived, "Do you think I could meet him?" She asked closing her eyes, "Sure," Reginald shrugged, "He'd like you."

The Reginald Whammer walked silently, hazarding glances back at the broken gate, "I'm dead," He muttered to himself, a scowl showing on his features. Becky had her hands behind her back, she found this fascinating. Before he became the Whammer he was called Reginald and he lived in a mansion! Reginald lead her to a nice white painted house, he pointed to the building, "That's his place," He said, "Come on!"  
The two walked up to the door, Becky grabbed the Whammer's fist before he could knock the door down, and she rang the doorbell.  
Part of her hoped she could meet The Doc's parents, but there was no car in the driveway so they probably weren't home. The wooden door opened and Steven stood in the doorway with green goggles over his eyes, "You again?" He asked with a polite smile, "Hi, Doc I need your help!" Becky didn't bother with formalities as she walked into the house. She barely noticed that Reginald had followed her, Steven was looking confused, "I knew something was wrong," He put his goggles up into his brown hair, "I thought you just wanted to meet him," Reginald cut in looking more confused than Steven.  
"I lied!" Becky said in a high voice, "The truth is I'm from a different time, I'm from the future! And I need the Doc's help to get me back there!" She realized how crazy what she was saying sounded but she stood firm in front of the Doc.  
"Did you come through a big purple vortex?" Steven asked surprising Becky, "Yeah!"  
"Oh, well that's probably my fault," he said rubbing the back of his head, he was wearing a lab coat and long yellow gloves, "I was messing with a ray I had created and it kind of blew up on me," He gave an apologetic smile, "Can you send me back?" Becky questioned crossing her arms, "Maybe," Suddenly Steven ran out of the room, Becky and Reginald followed.  
They came to a door with a **Mad scientist at work** sign hanging off it, Steven opened the door and nearly flew down the stairs. Becky took a much slower pace, peaking around the corner, she gawked at all of the equipment scattered about the basement\lab.  
Steven was already working on something a screwdriver clenched between his teeth and his goggles down once again. His fingers played with a few switches on a small hunk of metal and wires, Becky assumed that must have been his ray.  
"Miff, I juft meff wit da blur wur agin," He said before pulling the screwdriver from his mouth and smashing it against a mass of wires. It sparked and he placed it on a large workbench, "Needs more power…" He mumbled to himself, "Hey, Reggie!" he turned to Reginald who had moved passed Becky to the bottom of the stairs, "Sup'?"  
"Could wham just a little into this hole right here? Becky from the future put your finger right there while I screw this in!"  
Becky slowly walked towards the machine, she wasn't anxious to stick her finger onto something that could very well explode, but bravely she shoved her finger onto the hot metal. Reginald waited for Steven to nod before he put his two pointer fingers together causing a small wave towards the ray. Suddenly it burst into life, lights turned on and sparks flew in every direction. Becky pulled her hand away quickly, "It's ready!" Steven shouted clapping his hands, "All I have to do is press this button!" He smiled in a very childlike manner as he pressed a small red button on the handle.  
A purple swirling vortex thingy appeared on the wall, Becky felt torn as she looked at the smiling Steven Boxleitner.  
"If I'm still alive in whatever time you're from say hi to me!"  
Something squeezed at her heart, "Same goes for me!" Reginald continued shaking her hand once. Becky felt the need to tell Reginald not to give up, that he could use his powers for good! But that was nothing to the feeling of wanting to stop Steven her friend, from becoming Doctor Two Brains!  
She struggled against the pull of the purple swirly thing, and she realized that Steven and Reginald were holding onto a table that was bolted to the floor. "Goodbye Steven!" She said quietly, feeling tears well in her eyes before she was taken away.

Becky opened her eyes at the sound of a familiar voice, "WordGirl?"  
She looked groggily at a surprised Doctor Two Brains, "Hi, Doc," She mumbled weakly, after a few moments (surprisingly without the Doc trying to capture her) she stood up. Mr. Big was no longer there; in fact she and Doctor Two Brains were the only ones there!  
"Where were you?" The Doc questioned, "How long was I gone?" Becky asked ignoring the first question, "Three days!" The Doc said running a hand through his white hair.  
Becky's mouth flew open, "No way!"  
Huggy was probably worried to death about her, not to mention her parents! For a few awkward seconds the two former friends stood in silence. But Becky felt a sudden surge of joy, it finally hit home that she was back… Home! Because she was so happy she ran to the Doc and with a resounding _whump_ sound she hugged his skinny body and -to her surprise- he hugged her back.

The End, I suppose (3

_YAY! I hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
